Darkness
by McDiggin'It
Summary: She knows there's a darkness inside her. She knows there's a darkness inside him too. That's why she felt the need to bring him home. The need to learn how to control her darkness. But perhaps, she was never destined to control her darkness…. and perhaps, neither was he.


Title: Darkness

Summary: She knows there's a darkness inside her. She knows there's a darkness inside him too. That's why she felt the need to bring him home. The need to learn how to control her darkness. But perhaps, she was never destined to control her darkness…. and perhaps, neither was he.

WARNING: Light adult content and a disturbing, incestuous theme.

...

She knew he was like her from the moment she laid eyes on him. Hell, she knew he was like her before she even learned his name. The darkness inside her told her or whatever. The point is, she has to know how he deals with it. She has to know how he's able to control it.

He has a dark past, but what kid wouldn't with the crappy life cards he'd been dealt? She doesn't blame him if he feels some sort of resentment towards their family for abandoning him all these years. In fact, she understands him more than anyone. She wasn't abandoned, per se, but she'd always felt alone her whole life. She always felt like no one would ever understand what she feels inside. The darkness that sometimes threatens to break through to the surface and take over her life. No one could ever understand that… no one, but him.

After hanging up the phone with Kevin, Betty went straight to her computer and pulled up the online porn site he mentioned. And lo and behold, he was right. Chic is quite popular on there, taking on numerous personas, chatting with strangers however they like, and even stripping for them. Her eyes nearly bulge as she quickly closes the video of him doing… things that no girl should ever witness her brother doing, whether live, recorded, or in real life. Betty runs a hand through her hair and sighs to herself. "This is insane." she mutters under her breath.

"What is?"

The voice startles her, firstly because she'd almost forgotten that her long, lost brother (who happens to be the object of her thoughts) is living in the room right next to hers, and second, because she'd forgotten to close her door before viewing her brother's shocking online profile. She quickly shuts her computer as she whirls around, facing him. She freezes when she's met with the sight of him standing at her door with only a towel wrapped low around his hips.

She immediately averts her gaze from his surprisingly chiseled physique, looking instead at the hamper of clothes in the corner of her room. "Nothing." she finally answers his question. She slants a glance at him when he doesn't say anything, instead, just smirking at her.

"Okay. Well, we're out of hot water." with that, he continues down the hallway towards Polly's— his room.

Betty sighs heavily as she leans back in her chair and pinches the bridge of her nose. "What the hell was that?" she asks herself.

"What the hell was what?"

Betty jumps, opening her eyes and looking at her mother, standing right where Chic was standing just moments before. "Nothing." she replies for the second time tonight. "Just— a little stressed about my A.P History test tomorrow."

"Oh." Alice smiles at her daughter. "Well, I'm sure you'll do fine, honey."

Betty smiles softly at her mom. "Right." her smile fades almost immediately as she looks at her computer.

"Is there something wrong?" Alice asks, entering Betty's room and sitting down on the corner of her bed.

Betty shakes her head. "No, I'm fine." she lies easily.

Alice stares at her, unconvinced. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Betty nods and smiles at her as she thinks for a moment. On one hand, she could ask her mom if she ever feels a little dark desires sometimes. On the other hand, her mom could become worried and send her off to that horrible place she'd sent Polly to when she got pregnant. Nothing good ever comes out of dark secrets being revealed, so all she does is smile. "I know, mom… but I assure you, I'm fine."

Alice nods understandingly as she gets up. "Okay. But if you ever need to talk—."

"I'll let you know." Betty finishes her sentence with a smile.

Alice nods before she disappears out the door and down the hall towards the staircase.

For the rest of the night, Betty contemplates on how she'll approach Chic with her request for him to teach her how to control the darkness. Nothing good comes to her, but when she falls asleep, she dreams of his eyes, staring into her soul, reaching deep inside her, and taking everything thats kept her from falling into the darkness all these years. She's left with nothing, and she wakes up to nothing… nothing, but the clear and embarrassing fact that she's a little bit aroused.

…

She skips school the next day, deciding to see what Chic does all day at home when he's alone. She's not sure what to expect, now that she's seen his online profile, but she's sure now more than anything that he has that same darkness she feels, creeping from somewhere inside her. She climbs up to her window once her parents leave for work, shimmying quietly into her bedroom.

As soon as she was in, she hears voices… well, more like sounds. Groans? Betty's eyes widen as she hurries towards the wall between her bedroom and Chic's, pressing her ear to it. She worries he'd somehow hurt himself, in which case, if he has, she can help. After several moments of silence, Betty sighs softly as she leans back. "I must be hearing things." she mutters.

The words have barely left her mouth before she hears it again, this time louder, clearer. It's definitely a moan, and she's pretty sure she just heard her name in a pained voice. She makes a split second decision, throwing caution to the wind and running to her door. She throws it open, and hurries to Chic's closed bedroom door. She doesn't think or hesitate as she twists the doorknob and pushes the door open.

She rushes in, ready to go to her brother's rescue, but instead, she stops dead in her tracks as her heart leaps up into her throat and her eyes widen comically at the sight before her.

Chic Cooper was definitely not in pain. In fact, the sweat on his body and the expression of sheer pleasure on his face is definitely not an indication of pain. His hand, however, is where she finds her eyes glued to.

Betty is unaware of her staring, but not as much as she is about her fingernails, digging harshly into the palms of her hands.

Chic, who has headphones over his ears, and his eyes glued to a framed picture on Polly's old desk, is still unaware of Betty standing there, watching his hand twist and pump his hardened manhood.

When Betty finally snaps out of the daze she's in, she turns abruptly to leave, but ends up tripping over the trash bin by the door. She gasps, her eyes widening even further as she slowly turns to look over her shoulder. She's not surprised to find Chic on his feet with his eyes staring widely at her. But she is, however, surprised to find his full hand, wrapped even tighter around his erection.

Betty swallows hard as she trails her eyes from him, to the picture of her that Polly had framed in her room from last year. She looks between him and her framed picture, not sure of what to say; and so she says nothing. She stands, stepping slowly over to him as he does the same towards her. It was then that she knew she was already in _way_ too deep.

She knows there's a darkness inside her. She knows there's a darkness inside him too. That's why she felt the need to bring him home. The need to learn how to control her darkness. But perhaps, she was never destined to control her darkness…. and perhaps, neither was he. And between the hungry look in his eyes, and the shameful lust in hers, one thing was for certain. They've both fallen into complete and utter darkness, and nothing will ever be the same.

…

A/N: I honestly don't know what this is. I've wanted to expand my writing horizon for a while, but I never got around to it until now, and I'm a little disappointed. Had I had more time to write, I would've had a better fic out. But then again, I have no idea how this pairing/fic will be received. Anyways, you can interpret this however you like. Maybe Betty and Chic are not related at all like some of the fan theories suggest. Maybe they're sicko's. Maybe they're not. That's entirely up to you! I just thought I'd experiment with a taboo "pairing". Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
